In short channel MOSFET devices, that is, below 5 micron channel lengths, a threshold voltage instability is caused by the trapping of electrons in the gate oxide during normal device operation. This phenomenon has been discussed in the literature; for example: S. A. Abbas and R. C. Dockerty, "Hot-Carrier Instability in IGFET's," Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 27, pp. 147-148 (1975); T. H. Ning et al., "Threshold Instability in IGFET's Due to Emission of Leakage Electrons from Silicon Substrate into Silicon Dioxide," Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 29, pp. 198-200 (1976). Briefly, the threshold instability is caused by the fact that trapping of the charges in the "gate" oxide produces a charge in the oxide, which modifies the threshold voltage required for turning the device "on" or "off" during operation. Therefore, in order to stabilize the threshold, it would be desirable to have a MOSFET device, and a method for making such a MOSFET device, of such a structure that mitigates threshold voltage instabilities.